


Thramsay短打集（一）

by RawZa



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood and Torture, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawZa/pseuds/RawZa
Summary: 这个集合是Thramsay的一些短打，每篇小短文不超过150字。希望它们能像拉姆斯挥出的一记记短促的鞭打，精悍而有力。
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy/Reek
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Thramsay短打集（一）

1.气味  
杀戮、战争、出卖、背叛、酷刑，无尽尖叫哀嚎折磨着席恩。当在夜晚噩梦中抽搐惊醒时，他跌进黑暗中拉姆斯如若饿狼般冰冷的眼睛，后者在黑夜中撑着头看向他，目光在壁炉火光下欲火熊熊，“Reek，你知道吗，你的汗味里充满了恐惧。夜夜如此。”

2.野蕈  
泪江岸即使在夏天也没有任何鲜花能够绽放，只有恶毒斑斓的野蕈藏在阴湿的林中。到了冬天，拉姆斯会让刀割血痕、紫黑淤青、被划开的苍白脂肪，以及一层覆盖一层凸起的肉疤野蕈生长在席恩温暖、颤抖而柔软的肌肤之林上。

3.窗台  
双手撑在拉姆斯房间的木窗上，即使飘落的雪花将它们冻得淌血，席恩也不敢偷偷挪开半寸。他本应高于拉姆斯的，但卑怯的生活总使他蜷缩得更小、更不被发现，直到拉姆斯坚硬的性器穿刺了他，他才发觉膝盖的弯曲不得不使他踮起残缺的足尖。

4.皮带  
席恩最恐惧的不是切开他肌肤的剥皮刀，而是拉姆斯的皮带。它会在性事中如蟒蛇般绞上他的脖子，高潮时被拉姆斯猛然一勒；它会在他输掉那些游戏时，变成九尾鞭，劈下的铜扣如雷击落在他的嶙峋瘦骨上——拉姆斯总是说他脖子上的淤青是最好的项圈，而身上的淤青则是最好的奴隶烙印。

5.残乳  
“你最不需要身体的哪个部位”的严肃探讨中，席恩得出的答案是自己的乳头。拉姆斯表示赞同，并且让席恩惨痛地失去了他的右乳，留下了一个纵贯右胸的凸起的肉疤。然而拉姆斯却保留了他被残害的左乳，做爱时用虎牙轻咬它。有时在高潮的边缘，拉姆斯会拉着席恩的手吮吸几乎没于手掌的残指肉瘤，仿若那是被割去的幻肢右乳。

6.藏匿  
拉姆斯的残忍浸透了恐怖堡的每一寸，让席恩无处可藏。他曾经藏匿于地下刑室的角落，却被流淌的血迹出卖；他曾经藏匿于猎犬之中相互依偎，却在犬兽四散时暴露在猎人眼前；他曾经藏匿于家具狭小的缝隙之间，却不得不颤抖着自己出来接受惩罚。最终他找到了最好的藏匿处——并非往日的记忆，而是拉姆斯足边投下的阴翳之中。

7.疗伤  
人们都暗嘲说：维斯特洛最好的医生不出自于学士城，而是出自于恐怖堡。拉姆斯是个残虐的高手，同时也是个“好医生”，从筋到骨，他对于席恩的身体了如指掌。而那些他亲手给予的疤痕，他总是知道它们愈合的时间，以及最好愈合的方式——利用烈酒的消毒、骨针的缝合、以及拉姆斯舌尖的舔舐。

8.训犬  
训练一条好猎犬需要纪律、奖励、惩罚和爱，拉姆斯毫不吝啬这一切。而训练一只Reek，则需要残酷的刑罚、牺牲与奉献的教育、侍童的职责、赢不了的游戏，以及偶尔或不规律的开恩、赦免和爱抚，包括在他耳边劝慰又威胁的低语，且毫不在意地轻拍他脏兮兮的卷发。

9.犬吠  
平时的狩猎活动中，席恩的角色是跟在拉姆斯身后，做一个称职的仆人，适当地吹捧主人的英勇，并且替他拿一些箭矢或猎物。然而最近拉姆斯突发奇想，让席恩做一只好狗，跟猎狗一起大声叫嚷着追赶可怜的落荒而逃的猎物。一开始席恩羞于犬吠，但拉姆斯的利箭射过他的肩膀时，席恩知道自己必须在成为猎犬和猎物之间作出选择。

10.取食  
不是宾客，不能在餐桌上进食；不是仆人，不能在厨间用餐；不是猎犬，没有食盆。席恩的饮食来自于拉姆斯的恩赐，他侍奉拉姆斯用餐，当结束时，拉姆斯的残羹剩饭则是他的珍馐，曾经娇贵挑剔的他在饥火灼腹之下，恨不得舔干净拉姆斯的盘子。有时拉姆斯的心情大好，会让席恩跪在足边，从他指尖取食沾着红酒的面包团。


End file.
